Balada Cinta
by PrinceTaem.in
Summary: Tak semestinya aku tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan keraguan akan cinta yang diberikannya, hingga tanpa sadar aku membuatnya terluka. Pemuda yang dari awal mencintaiku tulus dengan sepenuh hati, dan mempercayakan cintaku untuknya tanpa ada keraguan didalamnya. /Tentang perjalan cinta Sakura dan Naruto dari awal mereka bertunangan hingga menjelang pernikahan. /Sakura pov/chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**BALADA CINTA**

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Story Minnieprincess

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, membosankan dan lain sebagainnya

Cast : Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasori, dll (nyusul)

Chapter 1

.

.

Setumpuk berkas laporan kesehatan para pasien, beberapa jadwal operasi hari ini dan besok, dan laporan-laporan lainnya masih menumpuk diatas meja, membuatku sedikit mengela nafas berat, terus terang aku sedikit kelelahan.

Mengambil duduk di atas kursi lalu menyamankan diri disana meski sejujurnya aku membutuhkan tempat tidur untuk saat ini, menghadapkannya kearah jendela memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Konoha disiang hari. Ruang kerja yang begitu strategis sangat menguntungkan bagiku, ketika sedikit pengap dan lelah seharian mengurusi pasien dan beberapa jadwal operasi yang kadang kala di hadapkan dengan pasien-pasien dengan kondisi gawat. Aku salah satu tim operasi di Rumah Sakit ini, yang berspesialis bedah umum.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, jam 7 pagi tadi, ada panggilan darurat memaksaku untuk segera datang lebih awal, dan langsung keruang operasi. Seorang remaja mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendarai motornya, dan itu cukup serius, dan membutuh operasi segera.

Tok…Tok

Suara ketukan dari luar pintu membuatku kembali membuka kelopak mataku, ku putar kursi kerja ku yang semula menghadap kekaca kembali keposisi awal, sebelum aku menyuruhnya masuk, seseorang terlebih dahulu membuka pintunya.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, masuklah wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki mata biru, dia sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Dia tengah menyengir lebar kearahku yang ku balas dengan tatapan malas, melihat responku dia merengut dengan bibir dimajukan. Hey! Apakah model selalu berkelakuan seperti itu?.

Kaki rampingnya secara pasti berjalan kearahku, dan mengambil duduk di depanku. Aku tetap bersikap acuh padanya, seolah-olah aku tak melihatnya di ruangan ini, dia tetap tak menyerah, ia segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, seperti sebuah kaset.

"Sakura… aku minta maaf tak mengabarimu terlebih dahulu, dan aku menyesal. Dan… aku membawakanmu ini." Rayu ino padaku dengan nada di buat menyesal.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kaset musik asli SHINee dan ada tanda tangan asli disana. Aku meliriknya tergoda, aku belum sempat membelinya karena kesibukanku, dan Ino secara cuma-cuma memberikannya padaku, meski sebenarnya untuk merayu agar tak marah padanya. Sebenarnya aku marah karena Ino pergi ke Korea selama 2 minggu tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, padahal dulu ketika aku hanya pergi 3 hari ke Suna dan tak mengabarinya, wanita itu mendiamkanku selama seminggu.

"Baiklah. Yah meski sebenarnya aku sangat mengharapkan tiket VVIP SHINee yang sebentar lagi akan tampil di Konoha Dome. Tapi karena ada tanda tangan asli mereka, aku terima." Ujarku membuat Ino sedikit merengut diawal, lalu tersenyum diakhir ucapanku.

"Tikat VVIP itu mahal Sakura." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit sewot, berbeda ketika ia tengah merayuku tadi.

"Ck, aku tahu uangmu banyak Ino." Ujarku lagi, Ia mengumpat pelan, aku menatapnya melotot seolah berkata 'apa?'. Ino menyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya seraya menggelengkan kepala dalam artian 'tidak ada'

Saat aku melihat tangan Ino diatas meja, aku melihat benda berkilauan disana. Melihat arah pandanganku, Ino memperlihatkan tangan kirinya, atau lebih tepatnya jari manisnya yang terdapat cicin melingkarinya, cicin yang simple tapi cukup mewah.

"Kau serius Ino? Shikamaru si pemalas itu melamarmu?" tanyaku antusias seraya menatap Ino tak percaya, Ino melebarkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk malu-malu, aku terperangah mereka bertindak lebih cepat dari pada hubunganku dan Naruto. Padahal aku dengan Naruto menjalin kasih lebih dulu dibandingkan mereka, tapi mereka lebih dulu menunjukan keseriusan mereka.

"Aku iri padamu, Ino." Ino melirikku bertanya.

"Tunggu saja, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ini, Naruto akan melamarmu." Ucap Ino menenangkanku, aku diam tak menanggapi, dalam hati aku mengamini ucapan Ino barusan.

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama sibuk beberapa bulan ini, meski begitu Naruto tetap menghubungiku setiap harinya, walau hanya pesan singkat jika ia memang benar-benar tak bisa meneleponku. Perusahaannya tengah dalam masalah kecil, walau begitu Naruto tak bisa membiarkan masalah itu begitu saja, alhasil dia sering lebur di kantor.

Suara dering ponsel milik Ino membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, sepertinya pesan singkat untuknya, setelah sibuk mengetik balasan diponselnya, Ino memandangku dengan pandangan merasa bersalah, aku menganggung mengerti dan mempersilahkannya pergi, dan dia beranjak dari kursi setelahnya, dan lalu melenggang pergi dari ruanganku.

Aku meraih beberapa dokumen laporan diatas mejaku dan mulai memeriksanya, dan setelahnya aku berencana segera pulang ke rumah, sift ku sebentar lagi berakhir.

###

Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah, setelah gerbang terbuka lebar secara otomatis segera ku lajukan mobil merahku memasuki pelataran rumah bergaya gabungan Eropa dan Jepang. Setelah turun dari mobil, aku melangkah menuju pintu rumah, ketika pintu sudah sepenuhnya ku buka, ibuku berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku segera bergelayut manja pada lengan putih milih wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda, ibu membawaku ke ruang keluarga. Aku mengambil duduk di sofa, layar tv tengah menyala, menayangkan dorama kesukaan ibuku, sedang ibu ke dapur mengambilkan aku minum. Ibu seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa dan dirumah kami tidak ada pelayan, bukannya kami tak sanggup menggajinya, hanya saja ibu ingin mengurus semuanya sendiri.

Ayah dan kakakku masih berkerja di kantor, jika tidak sedang lembur mereka akan pulang sore harinya. Kami memiliki perusahaan keluarga yang cukup besar, Haruno Company. Dulu ayah sempat menyuruhku kuliah di jurusan bisnis, tapi aku menolaknya, dan memilih kedokteran, dan ayah pun menghargai keputusanku dan mendukungnya sampai akhirnya aku menjadi seorang dokter seperti sekarang ini.

"Ibu, nanti malam Naruto mengajakku makan di luar." Kataku setelah ibu baru keluar dari arah dapur, ia membawa segelas jus jeruk di tangannya, lalu berjalan secara perlahan kearahku dan memberikan jusnya padaku.

Ibu mengambil duduk di sebelahku, selesai meminum jus buatan ibu, ku letakkan gelas kosong itu diatas meja. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum hangat, ibuku sangatlah cantik jika sedang tersenyum pantas saja ayah sangat mencintai ibu.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku diatas pangkuan ibu, aku sering melakukan ini ketika sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya, tapi karena kesibukanku aku jadi jarang melakukannya. Ibu membelai lembut ramputku, membuatku nyaman, ibu melakukannya seraya menonton tv di depan kami.

Saat tengah asik menonton dorama, tiba-tiba ada sebuah adegan dimana sang aktor utama melamar sang artis dengan begitu romantis. Ibu menghentikan belaiannya dan langsung memandang kearahku, aku mengeryitkan dahi melihat tatapan bertanya darinya disertai senyuman yang menurutku aneh.

"Jadi kapan Naruto akan melamarmu, Saku? Tanya ibu terlihat antusias. Aku menelan ludah, seperti dugaanku ibu menanyakannya.

Aku terdiam beberapa jenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, saat ini ibu masih menatapku dan melupakan dorama kesukaannya, dalam hati aku mengerutuki adegan tadi, dan mulai hari ini aku akan membenci para lakon yang ada dalam dorama itu sekaligus sang sutradara.

"Ibu… seharusnya ibu langsung saja tanya Naruto!" balasku sekenanya sedikit gugup. Ibu terkekeh kearahku dan mencubit gemas kedua pipiku hingga membuatnya merah dan sedikit sakit, aku merengut setelahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bertanya pada Naruto, pemuda itu tak akan tahu Saku-Chan." ujar ibuku lembut memberiku pengertian, aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan ibu, dan mengangguk setuju kemudian.

"Tapi, aku kan malu jika harus bertanya padanya." balasku jujur.

Ibu menjawel hidung mancung milikku, dengan gemas. Aku merengut, dan melipatkan tanganku didada.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, cukup memberikannya sinyal. Kau paham kan Saku?" aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala, setuju pada ucapan ibu, memberikan ancungan jempol, ibuku memang paling the best.

Aku dan ibu memang dekat, mungkin karena kami sama-sama perempuan sehingga aku lebih nyaman ketika bercerita kepada ibu, dan ibu juga sering memberiku masukan-masukan ketika aku membutuhkannya. Meski terkadang aku juga sering curhat pada Sasori-Nii tentang urusan kaum muda, terkadang ibu memberi masukan yang terlalu tua untukku dan aku sedikit tak menyukainya.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku, dan memberikan ciuman singkat dipipi kanan ibu, dan dibalas ciuman dari ibu dikedua pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu ibu." Ucapku pada wanita pirang yang menjadi ibuku dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ibu juga." Balas ibuku.

###

Aku mematut diri dikaca memeperhatikan pantulan bayangan serupa dengan diriku, memperhatikan dandanan dan penampilanku saat ini. Saat di rasa tak ada masalah, aku berbalik kearah meja nakas dekat ranjangku dan mengambil ponsel pink-ku. Dan seperti sudah diatur, ponsel itu langsung bordering menandakan panggilan masuk dari Naruto, segera ku terima panggilan itu.

" _Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?"_ tanya sebuah suara diseberang telepon. Aku mengangguk yang sudah pasti Naruto tak dapat melihat anggukanku.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku turun. Kau sudah sampai mana?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

" _Aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahmu."_

"Kalau begitu, aku matikan teleponnya." Setelah mengatakannya, aku segera mematikan panggilan itu, dan memasukannya kedalam tas yang berada di ranjangku dan segera membawanya.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, saat itu juga aku melihat kak Sasori baru saja naik kelantai 2 dan akan membuka pintu kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Sebelum pintu kamarnya benar-benar terbuka ia menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatapku dan menelitiku dari atas sampai bawah, dan gerakan matanya terhenti di bagian bawah gaunku yang terbilang cukup pendek, 15 centi di atas lutut, memperlihatkan kaki mulusku yang putih. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka, aku menelan ludah susah payah karena gugup bercampur takut.

"Ck, lain kali aku akan membuangnya jika kau masih menggunakan untuk keluar dengan Naruto si rubah itu!" serunya mengomel, aku memajukan bibirku, cemberut.

Aku sudah dewasa, tapi kak Sasori selalu memperlakukan aku layaknya anak kecil membuatku tak suka. Sebenarnya wajar saja dia begitu, karena dia sangat menyayangiku hanya saja aku tidak suka terlalu di atur-atur olehnya.

"Ck. Menyebalkan," dengusku pelan, dan ternyata terdengar olehnya, kakakku yang mempunyai wajah baby face itu kembali membalikan tubuhnya yang hampir memasuki kamar, dan memandang kearahku melotot, aku tersenyum meringis dan mengacungkan tanda V untuknya. Seraya memundurkan langkahku perlahan-lahan, ketika kakiku sudah mendekati tangga, segera membalikkan badan dan langsung menuruninya, kabur dari hadapan kakak monsterku.

"Jam 10 malam, kau harus sudah ada dirumah Sakura!" teriaknya keras dari lantai 2, telingaku mendengung sakit mendengarnya, aku berani bertaruh seluruh orang disini dapat mendengarnya, dan aku berharap Naruto tak mendengarnya.

Sampai di bawah, aku menemukan ayah yang baru pulang dengan raut lelah diwajahnya, ibu menghampirinya, melepaskan jas hitam ayah dan mengambil tas yang ada digenggaman ayah, lalu membawanya dan meletaknya di sofa terlebih dahulu, kemudian menuju ke dapur mengambil minuman untuk ayah.

Ayah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya seraya melangkah kearah sofa dan menatapku, aku meleparkan senyum untuknya yang juga dibalas senyum hangat dari ayah.

"Naruto, sudah menunggu di luar. Ingat jangan pulang malam." Titah ayah lembut, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku menghampiri ayah yang saat ini sudah duduk di sofa menghadap ke tv yang menyala menampilkan program berita, mengambil lengan ayah, lalu mengarahkannya dibibirku, aku sering melakukan ini ketika akan pergi.

"Iya, ayah."

Aku segera berjalan kearah ruang tamu dimana sudah ada Naruto disana, setelahnya kami langsung menuju kearah mobil Naruto yang terparkir di pelataran rumah, dan langsung masuk, setelahnya mobil meninggalkan pelataran rumah.

###

Naruto membawaku ke salah satu restoran mewah di kota Konoha, Naruto sudah memesan tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum kami sampai kesini. Seorang pelayan mengantar kami ketempat yang telah dipesan setelah kami mengkonfirmasikannya terlebih dahulu, kami dibawa ketempat yang cukup sudut, menghadap langsung kearah taman kota Konoha yang begitu indah dimalam hari. Restoran ini berdekatan dengan langsung dengan taman kota, tempat yang strategis untuk sebuah bisnis.

Restoran Italia dengan konsep gaya jepang dengan sentuhan campuran Asia lainnya, membuatnya terlihat cantik. Memiliki desain interior yang cenderung dark dan mewah dengan dominasi warna gelap, lampu gantung dengan bentuk yang unik, dan mangkok dan piring dalam berbagai ukuran yang ditempelkan di salah satu bagian dindingnya, membuatnya terlihat tambah unik.

Naruto melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan restoran, pelayan restoran laki-laki menghampiri meja kami, di tangannya ada sebuah note dan pena lalu menanyakan pesanan kami. aku masih memilah-milah makanan mana yang akan aku pesan, aku menyukai semua makanan yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku pesan steak daging dan segelas wine. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-Chan?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku menu dan menatap ke arahku, "Bagaimana dengan Spaghetti saus tomat?" ia kembali bertanya padaku, menyarankan salah satu menu andalan. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Aku pesan yang itu dan minumnya sama seperti pesanannya." Kataku pada sang pelayang yang segera menulis pesanan kami dan setelahnya pamit pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto memandangku lekat-lekat, membuatku sedikit tak nyaman, berfikir kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan dandananku. Aku mencoba memandang diriku sendiri, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku.

"Naruto, jangan memandangiku seperti itu." ucapku gugup dan sedikit malu, mungkin wajahku merona saat ini karenanya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearahku, melepaskan jaket yang tengah ia pakai dan memakaikannya ditubuhku.

"Kau memakai baju sexy sekali. Apa kau tak tahu sedari tadi banyak pasang mata lelaki yang menatapmu mesum!" ia berucap sedikit galak, aku menundukkan kepala malu dan merasa bersalah. Aku melirik kesekeliling melihat beberapa pengunjung yang lain terutama pengunjung laki-laki, dan seperti ucapan Naruto, banyak lelaki memandangku dengan tatapan mesum seperti katanya. Aku mengeratkan jaket Naruto yang kini aku pakai.

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, kalau difikir-fikir pantas saja Kak Sasori marah, gaun yang aku pakai memang terlalu terbuka dan pendek, bagian atas tak berlengan dengan belahan dada yang rendah memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dadaku yang putih.

"Bagaimana pekerjamu di Rumah Sakit? Apa semua berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyanya kemudian memecahkan suasana yang mendadak hening, seraya berjalan kembali kearah kursinya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabku pelan.

Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku masih malu. Pesanan kami datang, pelayan wanita itu meletakkan diatas meja. Spaghetti yang kini berada didepanku begitu sangat menggoda, ada beberapa potongan daging sapi disana dicampur dengan saus tomat yang merah dan terlihat segar, membuatku ingin segera mencicipinya.

Ku lihat Naruto tengah memotong-motong steak miliknya dengan tekun, segera ku raih sendok dan garpu di samping piring makananku, dan mulai memakannya, rasanya memang luar biasa. Ini baru pertama kalinya kami kesini. Ketika tengah asik makan, Naruto mengarahkan potongan steak kedepan mulutku. Naruto sering melakukanya ketika kami makan berdua, perlahan-lahan aku membuka mulut dan menerima suapannya, dan mulai mengunyahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak menyadari adanya saus menempel di ujung bibirku, tiba-tiba Naruto menggerakan tangannya menyeka ujung bibirku, membuatku jadi merona malu entah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

"Jangan makan seperti anak kecil, Sakura-Chan." katanya memperingatkan. Tapi suaranya begitu lembut kudengar. Aku sedikit merengut. Tapi lagi-lagi dia memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku, detik demi detik, suasana kembali menghangat dengan saling meleparkan senyum.

Kami kembali melanjutkan acara makan kami, Naruto dengan steak dagingnya dan aku dengan spaghetti milik ku, saat aku sedang melilitkan mienya, aku melihat sesuatu di dalam piring. Terlihat seperti sebuah benda melingkar, karena penasaran aku mengambilnya dengan tangan kosong, lupa kalau nanti akan membuat tanganku sedikit kotor. Saat aku mengambilnya, dan tahu benda apa itu aku terperangah, aku tatap Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan steaknya tanpa memandang kearahku.

Aku menatap benda yang ada ditanganku, sebuah cincin yang begitu indah. Aku tak meyangka Naruto akan melamarku di tempat ini.

"Naru−"

TBC

A/N

Bagaimana ada yang suka kah? Ku harap ada, hehe. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan banyak typo didalamnya, tapi berjalannya waktu aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sehingga tercipta sebuah tulisan yang layak. Isi fic ini keseluruhannya Sakura pov dan nanti juga ada Autor pov tapi Cuma selingan aja, saat Author pov end cerita kembali milik Sakura.

Ini fic ku buat untuk para pencinta NARUSAKU lover, bagi yang tidak suka fic ini mungkin sebaiknya gak usah dibaca, tapi kalau mau baca juga gak apa-apa sih. Cuma takutnya nanti kecewa.

Akhir kata mohon review yang sudi baca fic jelek buatan saya.

Arigatou ^^ (membungkuk)


	2. Chapter 2

**BALADA CINTA**

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Story Minnieprincess

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, membosankan dan lain sebagainnya

Cast : Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasori, dll (nyusul)

Chapter 2

.

.

"Naru─"

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nona sepertinya kami salah mengantarkan pesanan makanan. Makanan itu seharusnya kami antarkan ke meja mereka," seorang pelayang wanita memotong ucapanku dengan sopan dan lembut, tangannya menunjuk kearah meja di belakang kami. Dimana ada sepasang kekasih tengah menepati meja itu, Naruto memandang sekilas pengunjung restoran di belakang kami dengan memasang senyum ramah diwajahnya, yang dibalas juga senyum ramah dari mereka, tapi tidak denganku, aku merengut kecewa.

"Bukankah pesanan kami sama? Kalian bisa mengantarkan pesanan kami ke meja mereka," usul Naruto, pelayan itu masih tersenyum tidak enak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak bisa Tuan, karena didalam makanan spaghetti-nya ada sebuah cicin, pria itu bermaksud melamar kekasihnya."

Aku diam tak ikut campur, memandang kecewa kearah cicin yang berada di tangan kiriku. Ku kira semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto, aku hampir saja akan memeluknya jika pelayan itu tak keburu menghampiri kami dan mengatakan kekeliruannya mengantarkan makanan. Rasanya kebahagiaanku direnggut secara paksa oleh orang lain.

Melihat adanya kekecewaan dalam wajahku, Naruto tak enak hati menyuruhku mengembalikan makanannya kepada pelayan itu, "Bagaimana ini, makanannya sudah hampir habis?" Naruto melirik kearah piring makananku, begitu pula dengan si pelayan, memperlihatkan spaghetti yang tinggal setengahnya. Pelayan itu lalu menatap kearahku.

"Kalau begitu, boleh saya minta cincinnya Nona?" pelayan itu meminta masih dengan suara yang begitu sopan. Dengan berat hati aku memberikan cicinnya dengan tak rela, aku bahkan hampir menangis, padahal itu memang bukan untukku.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi membawa cicinnya, suasana menjadi hening, karena sejak tadi aku terus terdiam, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang tengah menceritakan perihal perkerjaannya yang menyita waktu. Melihatku tak merespon sama sekali, Naruto menggeser piring steaknya kearah samping, lalu meraih tanganku, mengelus-elusnya lembut. Diperlakukan seperti itu tak membuatku lebih baik, aku masih menekuk wajahku dengan perasaan tak menentu, bahkan aku ingin segera pulang.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita ke toko perhiasan, kita beli cicin yang seperti tadi?" rayu Naruto bermaksud membuatku kembali ceria, yang justru semakin membuat moodku memburuk. Naruto sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaanku saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seruku padanya sedikit sewot seraya melepas kasar tangannya dari tanganku. Ia mengeryit tak mengerti dan masih duduk diam ditempatnya. Membuatku sedikit mendengus jengkel.

Aku langsung berdiri dengan sekali hentakan, lekas pergi dari sana dengan wajah cemberut, dari arah belakang ku dengar seruan Naruto memanggilku membuat para pengunjung yang lain sontak menatap kearahku dan Naruto. Aku mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan keluar restoran, dan langsung menuju mobil Naruto terparkir, menunggunya disana.

Setelah hampir 10 menit aku berada di luar menunggu Naruto yang sedang membayar makanan. Ia akhirnya keluar dan langsung menghampiriku. Setelah kunci mobil di buka, aku langsung membuka pintu dan duduk di bangku penumpang. Mengerti perasaanku sedang kesal, Naruto tak banyak tanya juga langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di bangku kemudi, dan segera menyalakan mesin, setelahnya melajukannya menjauhi restoran.

.

.

###

Mobil Naruto berhenti di depan rumahku, aku melepaskan jaket milik Naruto lalu meletakkannya di bangku belakang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Naruto tak melakukan pembicaraan sama sekali, sebenarnya beberapa kali pemuda itu seperti ingin mengajakku bicara, tapi melihatku mengacuhkannya, Naruto tampak segan. Biasanya aku selalu mengoceh tak jelas jika ada dalam mobil bersama, pun dengannya, tapi malam ini sungguh berbeda.

Membuka pintu mobil dan langsung turun, ketika aku sudah berada di luar, Naruto juga keluar dari mobil. Jika biasanya aku langsung memberikannya ciuman di pipi kanannya dan berkata hati-hati di jalan sebelum Naruto beranjak pulang, malam ini aku tak melakukannya melainkan mengacuhkannya. Ku lihat dari sudut mataku Naruto menggeram dengan mata menyipit kesal. tak memperdulikannya, aku langsung mengambil langkah menuju pintu rumah, dilangkahku yang ketiga, Naruto meraih bahuku dan langsung memutarkan badanku menghadap kearahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!, jangan kekanak-kanakan karena sebuah cicin!" pekiknya kesal kearahku, mata birunya yang biasanya selalu menatap hangat, kini menajam, dengan wajah mengeras.

Aku membuang nafas kasar, karena kesal. "Kau tahu? Saat aku menemukan cicin itu, aku begitu luar biasa senang. Menganggap itu semua adalah kejutan dari mu untuk melamarku, apalagi kau yang mengusulkan makanan itu, membuat terlihat demikian. Tapi… pelayan itu datang mengambil kebahagian singkatku. Dan kau!... menganggap itu semua hanya sebuah cincin atas perubahan sikapku… Kita sudah lama berpacaran, tapi kau tak juga melamarku, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan hubungan ini lebih lanjut?!" ucapku panjang lebar sedikit emosi mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku saat ini, dan sedikit tak terima mendengar ucapannya yang mengatakanku kekanak-kanakan. Nafasku menjadi tak tak teratur karenanya. Ditempatnya berdiri, Naruto tersentak kaget

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara kami, Naruto masih bungkam dan aku memandang lurus kearahnya yang tengah menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sedetik berlalu masih hening, hingga detik-detik berikutnya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearahku, memohon.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi, Orang tuaku masih di Taiwan, besok mereka baru akan kesini." bujuk Naruto. Aku masih tak bergeming. Berdecak pelan lalu melangkah menjauhi Naruto dan masuk kedalam rumah, di depan pintu, kak Sasori terkejut melihatku berwajah murah dengan mata memerah antara kesal dan ingin menangis langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu seperti biasa ketika baru pulang.

Author POV

Naruto memandang punggung sempit Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong, Sasori berjalan kearahnya dan ketika ia berada didepannya, tangan pemuda berambut merah itu ia kibas-kibaskan didepan wajah Naruto yang masih menatap lurus kearah pintu, tak ada respon darinya, Sasori menepuk pelan bahunya.

Puk…

Naruto sedikit terperanjat, dan kembali tersadar, ditatapnya sopan kakak kekasihnya seraya menundukkan kepala tanda penghormatannya, Sasori mengangguk membalasnya. Naruto yang melihat tatapan kejam milik Sasori yang tak suka adiknya pulang dengan keadaan murung dan dengan mata memerah, menelan ludah gugup, jakunnya berulang kali membuat gerakan naik-turun dengan tempo cepat.

"Ada apa dengan adikku? Apa kau menyakitinya?" tanyanya datar. Sebenarnya nada bicara Sasori biasa saja meski terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi. Tapi Naruto yang mendengarnya serasa sedang diadili sang calon kakak iparnya, membuatnya semakin gugup. Naruto sendiri tak tahu pasti alasan Sasori tak menyukainya, padahal selama ini ia selalu bersikap sopan pada pemuda itu. Tapi yang pasti meskipun Sasori tak menyukainya, pemuda itu tak melarangnya berpacaran dengan Sakura.

"Hanya sedikit masalah," Sasori mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Lalu melirik datar jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri, Naruto yang memperhatikannya, mengangguk mengerti. Sasori tengah mengusirnya meski tidak mengatakan secara gamblang.

"Sepertinya saya harus segera pulang, Sasori-san." Pamit Naruto sopan seraya membungkukkan badan.

Setelahnya pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan lekas menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Author POV end

.

###

Tak terasa hari sudah pagi, segera ku singkap selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhku, dan bangun dari posisi tidurku. Ku tatap jam beker di meja nakas samping ranjangku menunjukan pukul 9, tak biasanya aku bangun sesiang ini, biasanya aku selalu bangun jam 6 pagi dan terkadang jam 5 ia sudah selesai mandi. Sebenarnya ibu tadi pagi juga sudah berusaha membangunkanku, tapi karena efek kekesalanku tadi malam masih terbawa, membuatku sedikit uring-uringan. Beruntung sekali aku hari ini libur.

Ku raih ponsel yang tergelatak di ranjang dekat bantal, 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 30 pesan diterima yang semuanya dari Naruto, dilihat dari rinciannya, pemuda itu terus menghubunginya dari sejak semalam dan pagi tadi sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Pulang dari acara makan malam, aku langsung membersihkan diri karena tubuhku terasa lengket serta menjernihkan pikiranku yang sedikit kusut. Dan setelahnya langsung membaringkan diri diranjang dan tidur, tak mempedulikan suara dering ponsel yang menandakan panggilan masuk.

Meletakkan ponsel di meja nakas, lalu beranjak dari ranjang, dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah 30 menit waktu ku habiskan di kamar mandi, aku keluar menggunakan kimono mandi dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian, lalu mengambil baju didalamnya dan memakaikannya ditubuhku.

Drrt…drrt

Getar pendek dari ponselku menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk, membungkus rambutku dengan handuk kecil, lalu setelah berjalan kearah meja nakas dan meraih ponsel disana.

 _Forehead, bagaimana dengan makan malam mu semalam? Apa si Baka itu melamarmu?_

Ku baca malas pesan singkat dari Ino, wanita pirang itu membuatku mengingatkanku tentang kejadian semalam, membuatmuku moodku kembali buruk. Dari semalam sampai siang ini aku tak mengindahkan panggilan masuk dan beberapa pesan dari Naruto, ataupun mencoba menghubungi balik Naruto. Biarkan saja pemuda itu kalang kabut menghadapi sikapku ini, atau mungkin ia bahkan sedang asik dengan kerjaannya.

 _Ayo kita bertemu siang ini._

Tulisku singkat lalu mengirimkannya pada Ino. Mendudukan diri disisi ujung ranjang, meraih segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja nakas, kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan-lahan, setelah rasa hausku menghilang kembali meletakkan gelas itu ditempatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselku kembali bergetar, menampilkan balasan pesan darinya.

 _Kita bertemu di kafe tempat kita, aku sedang disana saat ini._

Aku berdecak sebal, apa dia bermaksud memamerkan kemesraannya padaku. Berita lamarannya saja sudah membuatku iri, apa lagi melihat mereka bermesraan didepanku. Aku dan Naruto bahkan beberapa bulan ini jarang ketemu, tadi malam pertemuan kita kembali setelah 1 bulan saling menyibukkan diri, itu pun berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

.

.

###

Aku sedang menuju kafe tempat kami sering bertemu, kafe itu kebetulan milik Shikamaru, tunangan Ino sang model yang saat ini tengah menjadi incaran perusahaan iklan di Jepang. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah berada di depan kafe, ku arahkan mobilku ke area parker, lalu turun setelahnya dan kemudian berjalan memasuki kafe.

Di dalam kafe, ku edarkan pandanganku kesegala arah isi kafe mencari keberadaan Ino. Ketemu. Di tempat paling sudut, tempat yang biasa kami duduki, disana Ino tengah duduk tak sendiri, di sampingnya ada Shikamaru. Sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya sahabatku yang cerewet itu berpacaran dengan Shikamaru, mengingat saat SMA dulu, keduanya sering melemparkan pandangan tak suka juga sedang bertemu. Dan Shikamaru, dulu pemuda itu hanya terfokus mencintai Temari, dan ketika Temari lebih memilih pindah ke Australia, Shikamaru sangat terpukul. Saat itu Ino mulai mendekatinya untuk menghibur pemuda nanas itu, hingga lambat laut pemuda itu mulai tertarik pada Ino, dan pada akhirnya saling menyatakan cinta. Dan mereka pun mulai berpacaran.

Aku menapaki lantai langkah demi langkah menuju kearah mereka, keduanya belum menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar, lihat saja keduanya saling duduk membelakangi. Wajah Ino cemberut dengan kedua pipinya ia kembungkan, dan bibirnya mengkrucut, sedangkan Shikamaru, pemuda itu melipatkan tangannya didada, berulang kali berdecak, dan matanya memancarkan kejengahan.

Sampai di meja itu aku langsung mengambil duduk di kursi, yang langsung di hujani tatapan tajam keduanya, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri merinding. Aku tersenyum kaku dan ngeri, aura keduanya begitu menyeramkan.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku polos seraya memanggil pelayan, memesan banana cake dan coffee latte. Keduanya memutar bola matanya seraya berdecak, aku mengeryit tak mengerti. Ino mengambil gelas Coffee latte-nya lalu meminumnya secara perlahan menikmati rasanya, sedang Shikamaru masih duduk diam di tempatnya dengan malas, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kirinya yang kosong, seperti tak ingin memandang kearah Ino. Sikap keduanya membuatku makin penasaran.

Ku lirik mereka secara bergantian, "Ada apa dengan kalian?" Ino menatapku dari balik gelas minumannya.

"Aku ingin Shikoru masuk kelas musik, tapi dia tak mengizinkannya. Dia ingin Shikoru tidak mengkuti kelas tambahan apapun, alasannya ia tak ingin Shikoru kerepotan dan menghemat biaya. Padahal itu sangat penting untuk pembentukan karakternya nanti. Aku tak ingin Shikoru jadi pemalas sepertinya," Keluh Ino panjang lebar sambil menatap sengit kearah Shikamaru. " Ck. merepotkan." Decak Shikamaru disampingnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba memahami ucapan ino yang cukup panjang dan tanpa jeda barusan.

"Em Ino, Shikoru itu siapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos. Mendengar pertanyaanku keduanya seperti menyadari sesuatu, aku yang masih bingung mengaruk-garuk kulit kepalaku. Keduanya lalu saling memandang dengan diam yang tak lama kemudian mereka saling tertawa, seperti orang bodoh. Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, mereka masih saling bertatapan sambil tertawa seperti mengejek kekonyolan mereka. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa duduk diam salim menanti. Seorang pelayan mengantar pesananku, setelah meletakkannya di meja, pelayan untuk pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Shikoru itu nama untuk calon anak kami Sakura." jawab Ino setelah puas mengacuhkanku beberapa menit, Shikamaru yang disampingnya mengangguk membenarkan. Aku terlonjak kaget akan penuturan Ino.

"ASTAGA! Kau hamil Ino?" pekikku tak percaya seraya memandang kearah perut Ino. Ino memandang kearah ku bengong begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Pengunjung kafe yang duduk berdekatan dengan kami ikut mengarahkan pandangannya kearahku karena pekikanku yang cukup keras tadi, membuatku menunduk malu.

Ino berdecak kesal sambil memutar bola matanya, aku menggumam maaf untuknya karena membuat pengunjung lain merasa terganggu sehingga Ino dan Shikamaru harus ikut serta meminta maaf kepada mereka.

"Kami tak akan melakukannya, sebelum resmi menikah. Jadi mana mungkin Ino hamil!" Tukas Shikamaru, aku manggut-manggut mendengarkannya seraya meminum coffe latte.

"Dasar pembual." Gumamku pelan bermaksud mengejek. Yang tak disangka terdengar oleh mereka, keduanya kembali mengarahkan tatapan tajam kearahku.

"Ah… Shikamaru, bukannya kau ada rapat siang ini?" kata Ino mengingatkan.

Shikamaru menepuk keningnya pelan karena melupakan rapatnya, dilihatnya jam tangan yang ada di lengan kirinya. Kemudian beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan jas hitamnya, lalu kepalanya ia arah ke kening Ino mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura." aku menganguk. Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan meja kami.

Shikamaru selain mempunyai kafe, dia juga seorang perusahaan ternama di Jepang. NARA CORP adalah nama perusahaannya, dengan anak cabang yang tersebar di kota-kota besar.

"Sakura, ayo ceritakan acara makanmu tadi malam. Apa dia melamarmu?" tanya Ino dengan antusias.

"Makanan yang enak, dan aku menemukan cincin didalamnya." Balasku. Mendengar kata cincin dari mulutku, Ino tampak semakin antusias. "Meski caranya kuno, tapi tidak apa-apa lah. Bagaimana dengan cincinnya? Apa itu berlian?" tanya Ino semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Bagus. Sayangnya, makanan kami tertukar dan itu bukan untuk aku."

"Huh?" Ino melonggo tak percaya, "apa kau sedang bercanda padaku." Serunya kesal merasa sedang dikerjai, aku menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan semua benar apa adanya."Itu yang sebenarnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku marah"

"Apa?"

"Ketika aku menemukannya, aku begitu senang Ino. Tapi ternyata itu seperti sebuah mimpi, ketika pelayan itu datang membawa cincin itu pergi. Melihatku kecewa pemuda pirang itu malah mengajakku membeli cincin untuk menggantikannya. Memangnya aku tak bisa membeli cincin sendiri, aku hanya mengira pemuda itu akan melamarku, dan ketika itu tak terjadi aku merasa benar-benar kecewa." Lirihku dalam, melampiaskan segala rasa yang membuncak dalam hatiku. Ino menggeser kursinya mendekat kearahku lalu mengelus-ngelus punggungku, memberiku kesabaran.

.

.

###

Aku memasuki rumah setelah mamasukan mobil kedalam garasi, seperti biasanya jam segini, rumah masih sepi, hanya ada ibu didalam. Aku langsung membuka pintu lalu menutupnya setelah masuk kedalam rumah. ku edarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaan ibu, yang biasanya ada di ruang keluarga, tapi sepertinya hari ini ibu tak ingin menonton dorama kesukaannya. Tak berhasil menemukan sosok ibu di ruang keluarga, aku beralih menuju dapur, disana, tepatnya di depan oven, terlihat ibu sedang mengatur waktu masakannya. Aku mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi dari lantai karena beradu dengan haig heel-ku. Dan segera memeluk ibu dari belakang ketika sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya, mencari kehanganan disana, yang terkadang membuatku rindu disela-sela kesibukanku. Ibu terlonjak kaget, aku mengeratkan pelukanku, ku sandarkan kepalaku dibahu ibu, tak beberapa lama kemudian ibu mengusap-ngusap kepalaku.

"Kaa-san sedang membuat apa?" tanyaku, ibu tersenyum ditempatnya, meski aku tak melihatnya.

"Kue. malam ini aka nada tamu spesial untuk mu." Jawab ibu penuh tanda tanya.

TBC

A/N

Terimakasih yang sudah fav, foll, dan review cerita ini, yang tidak langsung sudah memberiku semangat untuk melajutkannya.. hehe.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini, apa mengecewakan? Atau jelek ya? Dan jika ada typo didalamnya, aku minta maaf, dan akan memperbaikinya segera.

Sekali lagi Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**BALADA CINTA**

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Story Minnieprincess

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, membosankan dan lain sebagainnya

Cast : Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasori, dll (nyusul)

Chapter 3

.

.

"Kaa-san sedang membuat apa?" tanyaku, ibu tersenyum ditempatnya, meski aku tak melihatnya.

"Kue. malam ini akan ada tamu spesial untuk mu." Jawab ibu penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa? Apa paman Lee akan ke Jepang? Ku dengar musim dingin tahun ini ia akan kesini," tanyaku antusias seraya mendongakkan kepalaku menatap wajah cantik ibu. Ibu tersenyum sungging melihatku begitu mengharapkan paman Lee, wajar saja aku mengharapkannya, paman Lee tak pernah lagi ke Jepang 4 tahun belakangan ini, pasalnya ia tengah sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya di Korea. Ibu melepaskan pelukanku lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, seperti biasa, ibu menjawel hidungku dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah awet mudanya, terkadang aku merasa seperti masih kanak-kanak jika ibu memperlakukanku seperti itu, dan aku tidak suka.

"Apa kau begitu mengharapkan paman Lee? Padahal tamu ini lebih istimewa dibanding paman Lee," ucap ibu membuatku semakin penasaran, apalagi ibu mengatakannya dengan senyum misterius membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya, dan percuma jika aku bertanya pada ibu siapa orang itu, karena aku yakin ibu tak akan memberitahukannya. aku merengut memikirkannya, ibu masih ditempatnya sama sekali tak membantuku walaupun hanya sekedar inisial namanya. Tanganku kulipatkan didepan dada dengan jari telujuk kananku mengetuk-ngetuk lengan kiri bagian atas, dan kedua bola mata hijauku mengarah ke langit-langit dapur. Dengan bibir yang terkadang membuat pola o seraya manggut-manggut. Dan terkadang mendesah pelan seraya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?, selain paman Lee, tak ada yang istimewa bagi Saku. Apa kaa-san benar-benar tak mau memberitahuku?"

"Tidak! Saku akan tahu nanti malam!" Tukas ibu tegas. Lalu mendorong ku keluar dari dapur tak peduli aku tengah memasang wajah memohon, seperti biasa yang kulakukan jika sedang merayu ibuku. Tapi hari ini rayuanku tak mempan untuknya, bahkan ia dengan sekuat tenaga terus mendorongku meski kaki-kakiku juga terus membuat pertahanan, perlahan-lahan dorongan ibu berhasil membuatku keluar dari area dapur. Ibu mulai melepas dorongannya, dan dengan gerakan tangannya, ia mengusirku seperti mengusir seekor ayam tengah mencuri makanan di dapur. Aku mengkrucutkan bibir sembari mendesis kecil, melirik kearah ibu yang sedang tertawa menang, lalu setelahnya meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah kesal.

Masih dengan langkah kesal dan bibir mengkrucut serta gumaman-gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulutku, kini aku sudah berada ditangga menuju kamarku. Hari ini rumah begitu sunyi, padahal ini hari minggu, dan lagi belum tentu aku mendapatkan libur di hari minggu. Biasanya rumah selalu ramai, kami selalu ngumpul di hari libur, bermain dengan anjing-anjing diluar bersama kak Sasori, dengan ayah memperhatikan kami sembari membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh, dan ibu akan membuatkan kami makanan, lalu bergabung bersama ayah dengan sepiring makanan kecil di tangannya.

Ayah tapi pagi pergi ke Kyoto, cabang perusahaan disana mengalami sedikit masalah, dan ayah bilang sore ini ia akan kembali. Dan kak Sasori tadi pagi juga pergi ke Korea, ia harus mengurus perusahaan secara langsung, selama ini ia selalu mengurusnya lewat ponsel pintar dan orang kepercayaannya disana.

Aku memutar knop pintu kamarku, setelahnya membawa tubuh kecilnya masuk ke dalam kamar bernuasa pink. Lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahku diranjang empukku, tangan kiriku merogoh kedalam tas yang tergeletak disamping kiriku, dan mengambil ponsel disana. Sehari mengacuhkan pemuda pirang itu membuatku merindukannya, bagiku dia sudah seperti candu, jika tidak ada kabar apapun dari dia, hati dan fikiranku tak bisa tenang. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun disana, baik panggilan ataupun pesan singkat. "Ck," desisku tak percaya, Naruto sama sekali tak menghubungiku setelah panggilannya tadi pagi, itupun aku sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan itu, ini keterlaluan.

"Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar!" seruku kesal kearah layar ponsel, sesekali memukul-mukulnya yang kemudian aku elus-elus sayang. Ponsel itu baru 3 hari aku beli, jika rusak sangat disayangkan apalagi harganya cukup mahal. Aku masih menatap ponselku berharap beberapa menit kemudian ada panggilan atau pesan dari Naruto, biasanya jika dia tak memberi kabar aku dulu yang bertanya, tapi mengingat kejadian semalam aku tentu saja hal itu mustahil aku lakukan. Lagi pula aku ingin tahu apakah Naruto benar-benar memikirkan hubungan ini secara lebih lanjut, atau dia tak pernah memikirkan secuil pun hubunganku dengannya akan berakhir dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, dan lebihnya lagi dia sama sekali tak menginginkan aku sebagai calon istrinya, mengingat sifat kasarku.

"Tidak… Tidak! Sakura jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!" aku mengelengkan kepala keras mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif dalam kepalaku, bahkan peganganku pada ponselku menguat. Jika sudah seperti ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan Naruto. Mengguling-gulingan tubuhku tak tenang diatas ranjang, sesekali menyumpahi Naruto yang terkadang bisa membuatku gila seperti saat ini, kedua tanganku kini ikut adil menjambak rambutku frustasi. Kembali melihat layar ponsel, tetap sama dengan beberapa menit yang lalu, kosong tanpa notifikasi dari siapa pun. Aku menggeram ingin melepar ponselku, tapi aku tak melakukannya, bagaimana pun ponsel itu masih baru.

Pembicaraan Ino waktu di kafe begitu mengusik fikiranku, seakan-akan ceritanya akan menyentuh hubungan kami. Ketika ia pergi ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bertemu Yuki disana, teman SMA kami. Ketika SMA Yuki memiliki hubungan dengan seorang siswi popular bernama Key yang juga bersekolah di SMA kami, keduanya bagaikan cerminan pasangan yang ideal bahkan mereka di juluki pasangan terfavorit satu sekolah. Yuki mempunyai wajah cantik dan mudah berbaur dengan yang lainnya dan juga ramah, sedang Key selain mempunyai wajah yang rupawan pemuda itu juga baik dengan semua orang. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 6 tahun, kudengar mereka berencana bertunangan di Hongkong, tempat nenek Yuki berada. Dan siang tadi Ino mengatakan keduanya sudah berpisah lama, dan berita tentang pertunangan itu sama sekali tidak benar, bisa dikatakan Key tidak pernah mencoba melamar Yuki meski terkadang wanita itu menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka. Dan pertengkaran tak terelak lagi diantara keduanya hingga beberapa minggu kemudian Key mengiriminya undangan pernikahan. Dan aku yakin Yuki merasa terluka dihatinya, memikirkannya aku takut hubungan kami berakhir seperti itu.

Ketika memikirkannya tiba-tiba rasa ngantuk menderaku, padahal ini sudah pukul 5 sore, mungkin tidur beberapa menit tak masalah. Lagi-lagi aku menguap lebar, ini sudah ke 5 kali, aku mulai memejamkan mata dan tak lama kemudian terlelap dalam tidur.

Tok…Tok

"Saku-Chan!... Sakura-Chan! buka pintu dan cepat turun kebawah, ada tamu untukmu!"

Suara ketukan keras berulang kali dari luar pintu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku, pelan-pelan aku buka kelopak mata sesekali mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam bola mataku, tangan kananku menutup mulut yang tengah menguap lebar, rasa kantuk masih menguasaiku.

"Sakura-Chan! dengar tidak yang Kaa-san katakan!" teriakan kencang ibu dari luar pintu yang terdengar jengkel. Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku, dan melirik kearah pintu. "Sebentar lagi, Saku akan turun ke bawah Kaa-san."

"Jangan lama-lama."

Setelahnya aku mendengar langkah kaki ibu menjauhi pintu kamar, segera beranjak dari ranjang, berniat langsung turun kebawah. Sembari menuruni tangga dengan langkah malas-malasan karena rasa kantukku, aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya berapa jam aku tertidur?, ini bahkan sepertinya sudah malam hari, dan aku belum mandi, lagi pula untuk apa Kaa-san menyuruhku ke bawah? Ah iya aku lupa untuk makan malam apa lagi.

Sampai di bawah aku langsung menuju ruang makan, tapi tak ada satupun orang disana, tapi makanan tersaji diatas meja, bahkan porsinya cukup banyak. "Dimana semua orang? Bukannya Kaa-san menyuruhku kebawah?" gumamku seraya membalikan badan lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Telingaku mendengar berisik-berisik dari arah ruang tamu, ku palingkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara seraya berjalan kesana. Aku terbelalak mendapati keluarga Naruto tengah bersanda gurau dengan ayah dan ibu, bahkan aku tak tahu ayah sudah pulang dari Kyoto. Ibu yang tengah tertawa ria dengan bibi Kushina, mendapatiku masih berdiri kaku langsung menghentikan tawanya, dan menyuruhku segera duduk di sofa.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan rambut dan pakaianmu? Apa begitu caramu menyambut calon mertuamu? Seharusnya kau berdandang yang cantik Saku-Chan!" Aku yang masih dilanda keterkejutan langsung tersadar, segera ku gulirkan mata hijauku meneliti pakaianku yang ternyata memanglah kusut, jari-jari tanganku menyisir rambutku membuatnya sedikit rapi. Aku benar-benar malu pada keluarga Naruto, bahkan ketika aku melirik Naruto dari sudut mataku, pemuda itu tengah menertawaiku tanpa sadar aku memajukan bibirku membuatnya mengkrucut seraya mengambil duduk di sofa, bibi Kushina lagi-lagi tertawa tertahan di tempat duduknya dengan tangan kanannya ia tangkupkan didepan mulutnya.

"Kedatangan kami mengagetkanmu ya Saku-Chan? Manis sekali ketika melihatmu wajah polosmu yang terkejut itu. Ah… Bibi tak sabar mempunyai menantu yang cantik sepertimu." Ujar bibi Kushina dengan menggebu-gebu. Aku tak tahu harus meresponnya seperti apa, alhasil aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan kepala menunduk, membuat semua orang disana semakin tertawa begitu juga Naruto.

Keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, ketika kami masih kecil, keluarga Naruto dulunya tetangga kami di Kyoto, dan ketika Naruto berusia 5 tahun mereka pindah ke Taiwan, dan kami pun juga pindah ke Tokyo, dan pada Usia 16 tahun Naruto kembali ke Jepang bersama kakaknya, Menma Namikaze. Dan karena itu baik keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto tak ada lagi rasa canggung lagi, tapi meskipun begitu aku tetaplah merasa canggung, bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang tua kekasihku dan aku harus bersikap hati-hati.

"Kaa-san, jangan buat Sakura-chan bertambah malu," Naruto berbisik kearah ibunya yang berada disamping kanannya. Meskipun begitu aku cukup jelas mendengarnya, ucapan Naruto membuat jantungku semakin berdebar-debar senang tiada tara.

"Ya ampun… kalian manis sekali. Tuh dengar Sakura, Naruto bahkan membelamu seakan-akan bibi tengah membullymu." Aku semakin menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku, dan ruang tamu kembali menggema karena tawa mereka, semuanya tertawa kecuali aku dan Naruto yang sedang malu.

Ehm

Suara dehaman paman Minato menghentikan tawa ayah, ibu dan bibi Kushina, mendadak suasana menjadi lebih serius begitu juga Naruto. Paman Minato meraih gelas tehnya yang masih mengepul, sebelum meminum tehnya, ia terlebih dahulu meniupnya, lalu mulai meminumnya ketika dirasa sudah tak panas lagi, dan kembali meletakkan gelas itu atas meja.

Matanya ia gulirkan kearah kepala rumah tangga keluarga Haruno yang tak lain adalah ayahku "Langsung saja ke inti atas kunjungan kami ke kediaman Haruno. Kami jauh-jauh dari Taiwan tak lain karena ingin melamarkan Sakura untuk menjadi isteri Naruto kami… Jadi apakah─"

"Tentu saja kami menerimanya, kami sudah lama menunggu momen ini. Dan tentu saja Sakura juga sudah menunggu lama," jawab ayah yang sebelumnya menyela ucapan paman.

Aku ditempat dudukku terpaku sesaat, jantungku berdebar-debar begitu kencang, kau akan tahu jika kau merasakan posisiku sekarang. Jawaban ayah sontak membuat paman dan bibi sedikit terhenyak, dan Naruto sepertinya merasa tak enak dan sedikit gugup, terlihat dari cengirannya yang kini terpasang di wajahnya, terkesan kaku dan dibuat-buat seraya mengusap-usap lehernya, kebiasaan yang aku tahu dari pemuda pirang itu. Bibi Kushina menatap Naruto tajam membuat pemuda itu sedikit bergidik ngeri, aku saja yang menyaksikannya ikut ngeri, dan paman membungkuk badan seraya meminta maaf karena terlalu lama melamarku.

"Maaf Saku-chan paman terlalu sibuk di Taiwan, jadi baru malam ini paman dan bibi bisa melamarmu."

"Tidak apa paman. Meski Naruto membuatku menunggu, aku yakin pemuda itu akan melamarku akhirnya, dan melihat paman dan bibi jauh-jauh datang dari Taiwan kesini hanya untuk melamarku membuat aku tahu bagaimana besarnya Naruto memikirkan hubungan kami." aku menjawabnya seraya menatap lurus Naruto yang duduk dihadapanku, begitu pula Naruto yang juga tengah menatap bola mataku dari awal aku berbicara hingga akhir, senyum mengambang dibibir kami. Bayangan-bayangan pertama kali kami bertemu, yang kemudian menghantarkan kami menjalin sebuah pertemanan, dan lama-lama menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan akan berakhir menjadi sebuah keluarga tiba-tiba mengiringi layar lamunan kami.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kotak beludru berwarna biru, aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali memastikan ini bukan hanya mimpi, tapi ketika tangan Naruto meraih tanganku kiriku membuatku tersadar, tangannya begitu hangat seperti biasa, dan mustahil jika aku tengah bermimpi. Ia memasangkan cicin bertahta berlian di jari manisku, kalau dilihat-lihat dibandingkan cincin yang aku temukan kemarin, ini jauh lebih indah.

.

.

###

Seperti biasa, jika Naruto tak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia akan datang ketempat kerjaku, mengajakku makan siang di luar. Dan di kedai ramen lah saat ini kami berada, tengah menunggu pesanan kami siap, tempat ini memang tak begitu besar dan juga tak begitu ramai pengunjung, tapi soal rasa kedai ini benar-benar luar biasa. Hanya beberapa pembeli siang ini, 2 orang yang seperti sepasang kekasih duduk berada di belakang kami, di bagian kiri kami segerombolan remaja SMA tengah menikmati ramennya, dan didepan kami seorang kakek tengah memesan ramen.

Pesanan makanan kami datang, Naruto langsung meraih mangkuknya, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia segera mengambil sumpit disamping mangkuk lalu memakan ramennya dengan cukup rakus. Aku terkekeh geli melihat cara makan Naruto yang seperti tidak pernah makan mie saja. Naruto sangat menyukai ramen, jika seseorang bertanya milih mobil atau sebulan makan ramen gratis maka ia akan milih ramen, tapi jangan coba-coba membuat pertanyaan milih aku atau ramen, pemuda itu akan sakit nantinya memikirkan jawaban itu, tapi harga diriku terluka karena dia tak bisa memilih antara aku dan ramen. Meski begitu aku dan ramen saling berkaitan, aku dan ramen sama-sama suatu kebiasan bagi pemuda pirang bermata biru itu yang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Ah iya Sakura-chan,besok Sasuke mengundang kita ke acara ulang tahun perusahaanya. Aku hampir saja lupa memberitahumu." Kata Naruto setelah ramen di mangkuknya habis.

"Lusa?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku harus jaga malam, aku baru beberapa bulan kerja disana… jadi mungkin aku tak bisa datang." Lirikku menyesal.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Sasuke, dan ku rasa ia akan mengerti, pekerjaan mu itu sangat mulia Sakura-Chan." ujar Naruto diiri senyuman khasnya, ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi begitu menenangkanku. "Tapi Naruto, kamu akan pergi sendiri?"

"Mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Hinata, dia juga di undang Sasuke,"

"Hinata?" ulangku seraya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, Naruto membenarkannya melalui anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah… aku lupa memberitahumu. Hinata sudah seminggu ini berkerja sebagai sekretarisku." Jawabnya jujur

"Sekretaris? Hinata yang saat SMA menyukaimu menjadi sekretarismu?" tiba-tiba hatiku bergemuruh tak tenang mendengar nama Hinata tersebut olehnya dan fakta bahwa ia merupakan sekretaris Naruto membuatku tak suka.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, dan juga yang telah memberi review, dan juga semuanya.

Arigatou.

Salam fams


	4. Chapter 4

**BALADA CINTA**

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Story fams

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, membosankan dan lain sebagainnya

Cast : Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasori, dll (nyusul)

Chapter 4

.

.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Hinata, dia juga di undang Sasuke,"

"Hinata?" ulangku seraya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, Naruto membenarkannya melalui anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah… aku lupa memberitahumu. Hinata sudah seminggu ini berkerja sebagai sekretarisku." Jawabnya jujur

"Sekretaris? Hinata yang saat SMA menyukaimu menjadi sekretarismu?" tiba-tiba hatiku bergemuruh tak tenang mendengar nama Hinata tersebut olehnya dan fakta bahwa ia merupakan sekretaris Naruto membuatku tak suka.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya seraya menatapku bingung, lalu setelahnya ia tertawa dan kedua tangannya mencubit pipiku dengan gemas, aku meringis kecil, walaupun cubitan tak terlalu kencang tetap saja aku merasakan sakit. Ku lepaskan cubitannya secara paksa sambil menatap kearahnya sebal sembari mengusap-usap bekas cubitanya yang kini sedikit memerah.

Hinata adalah teman satu SMA sekaligus satu kelas kami, aku dan Hinata tak begitu akrab, tapi satu sekolah tahu kalau dia menyukai Naruto. Waktu itu aku dan Naruto masih sebatas teman yang saling menjahili, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sering menjahiliku, membuat hubunganku dengan dia seperti anjing dan kucing. Berbeda Hinata, yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, meski mereka baru menjadi teman beberapa hari setelah kepindahan Hinata ke sekolah kami. Hinata pidah ke sekolah kami saat tahun ajaran baru kelas 2, ayahnya yang seorang Diploma dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha, mau tak mau keluarganya ikut pindah dari Kiri ke Konoha. Dan setelah satu tahun tinggal di Konoha, keluarga Hinata pindah kembali ke Suna, akibat dari pekerjaan ayahnya yang selalu berpindah-pindah.

Dan saat terakhirnya bersekolah disana, ia memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto di halaman belakang kelas. Saat itu aku tak sengaja mendengarnya ketika akan kembali ke kelas setelah sebelumnya dari kamar mandi. Hinata yang berada di depan Naruto, menundukan kepala dengan tangan saling bertautan gugup ketika mengatakan menyukai Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan pengakuan suka dari temannya melebarkan mata, terkejut. Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Naruto, hingga detik demi detik berlalu dengan sunyi, Hinata yang terlihat kecewa, tertawa kikuk dengan suara sedikit parau, serta mata yang berulang kali berkedip menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, menyuruh Naruto untuk melupakan perkatannya barusan, lalu setelahnya ia berlari pergi dari sana dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengusap-usap air mata yang akhirnya jatuh mengalir melewati pipi dan ujung dagunya.

Karena terlalu terkejut, Naruto tak menyadari kediamannya membuat Hinata merasa terluka, saat gadis itu sudah beranjak dari sana sambil menangis, hati Naruno seperti terpukul palu, segera ia berlari menyusul Hinata, ketika tangannya berhasil memegang bahu sempit Hinata, segera saja Naruto memutar badan Hinata menghadap kearahnya. Kedua berada tepat di depan kamar mandi yang sedang sepi saat ini, aku sembunyi di balik dinding lorong dekat sana, semakin menajamkan pendengaranku, entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan jawaban Naruto. Dengan raut wajah menyesal Naruto membawa tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya seraya mengucap suatu kalimat yang tak begitu terdengar jelas oleh ku, tapi dari gerakan mulutnya ia mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang, dan selebihnya aku tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Apa sekarang kita masih SMA? Itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu Sakura-chan."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi! Bagaimana jika Hinata masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang ini?" tukasku memojokkannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika itu tak mungkin terjadi." Tegas Naruto kembali kali ini dengan ucapan serius, ia meletakkan kembali gelasnya, menatapku lembut menyuruhku untuk mempercayainya. Aku menatap bola matanya, mencari setitik kepercayaan disana, dan saat aku menemukannya, hatiku kembali tentram dan nyaman setelah sempat gusar. Saat melihatku mulai percaya Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia raih kedua tanganku diatas meja lalu menggenggapnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya ke bibir dan menciumnya lembut, diperlakukan seperti itu aku tersenyum, tersanjung.

Setelah pembicaraan selesai, Naruto mengantarkan ku kembali ke rumah sakit, dan mengatakan akan menjemputku pulang sore nanti, setelahnya ia kembali ke perusahaan. Hari ini aku tak membawa mobil, Naruto selalu mengantarku jika aku masuk pagi, tapi jika ia sibuk aku akan menggunakan mobil sendiri. Aku berjalan kearah ruangku di lantai 3, ketika tanganku akan memutar knop pintu ruanganku, seseorang menepuk pundakku sedikit kencang, membuatku mengaduh sakit. Dengan jengkel, aku membalikkan badan bersiap untuk memarahi sang pelaku, tapi saat mendapati pemuda berambut merah dan bertato AI tengah memasang senyuman, aku malah terdiam dan melonggo, membuat pemuda bernama Gaara itu mengacak-ngacak rambut merah jambuku, aku merengut kesal setelah tersadar. Segera ku tepis tangannya dari atas kepalaku, yang pada akhirnya membuat Gaara terkekeh karena tingkahku.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Ah… bahkan saat itu kau tak berpamitan padaku." Ejekku seraya membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan akan pergi saat itu, kau saja yang lupa." Elaknya. Aku berdecak pelan dan membuang muka kearah kanannya, kedua tanganku bertengger di sisi pinggangku. Dari ujung mataku dapat melihat Gaara menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, aku sendiri tak tahu apa artinya. Hingga sedetik selanjutnya ia memelukku, aku terkesiap, ia seperti tengah menyalurkan rindu yang sangat membuncak dari dalam dadanya.

Sabaku Gaara atau biasa di panggil dengan Gaara adalah temanku sejak kecil, dari TK sampai SMA kami selalu bersama. Karena kami terbiasa bersama, lama kelamaan muncul perasaan lebih dalam hatiku pada Gaara, berulang kali aku mencoba menyangkalnya, hingga ketika seorang gadis bernama Matsuri selalu menempel pada Gaara membuat hatiku panas, dan saat itu lah aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai temanku sendiri. Kami berdua selalu mencerita apapun tentang kehidupan kami, bahkan saat aku sakit karena datang bulan pun aku menceritakannya padanya, tapi ketika Gaara tiba-tiba sudah pergi begitu saja ke Australia tanpa mengatakannya terlebih dahulu padaku, membuatku marah dan benci pada pemuda itu. ke Australia membuatku marah, apa lagi pemuda itu sama sekali tak memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu padaku, disaat itu lah aku dan Naruto menjadi akrab di tahun semester terakhir kami di SMA Gakuen.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu Sakura." ucapnya dibalik punggungku.

Aku membalas pelukannya meski sebenarnya aku masih menyimpan marah untuknya. Setelahnya kami berdua sudah berada di ruanganku, Gaara yang duduk di depanku memandang seluruh isi ruanganku, dan pandangannya terhenti pada bingkai poto di mejaku. Ia melihatnya begitu dalam dan lama, tanpa mengalihkan padangannya pada potoku dan Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa berpacaran, padahal dulu kalian sering adu mulut," Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu lama menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto apalagi sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi suamiku.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja. Setelah kepergianmu aku kesepian, lalu Naruto datang, menggantikanmu. Dan setelahnya kami saling mengungkapkan perasaan suka…. Dan akhirnya sampai sakarang ini." jelasku, dia menunduk dan senyumannya kembali meredup saat aku mengungkit tentang kepergiannya. Dalam tundukanan ia seperti bergumam pelan tapi aku tak dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas. "Kau kesini mencariku, atau…"

"Aku seorang dokter Sakura, dan mulai hari ini aku berkerja disini. Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga berkerja disini, ketika aku melihatmu tadi, aku begitu senang." Jawabnya dengan menggebu-gebu, dan pandanganan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, ia menatapku begitu dalam.

"Begitu kah? senang sekali melihatmu berkerja disini."

###

Jam kerjaku sudah berakhir, saatnya untuk pulang. Saat ini aku tengah menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang rumah sakit, ia bilang sebentar lagi sampai. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport mewah, dan aku yakin harganya cukup mahal menghampiriku, aku menatap kearah mobil penasaran, ketika kaca pintu mobil terbuka, dan wajah Gaara terpampang di sana.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Tin.. Tin.. Tin..

Bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mobil Gaara membuatku memalingkan wajah kearah mobil Hitam di sana, itu mobil Naruto. "Ah… Gaara, Naruto sudah datang menjemputku." Pamitku pada Gaara yang dib alas anggukan darinya, lalu setelahnya mobil Gaara melewatiku. Segera menghampiri mobil Naruto dan langsung menuju pintu penumpang, ketika aku akan duduk, mata hijauku menangkap sosok Hinata tengah tersenyum padaku di bangku belakang, dengan sedikit kaku, aku membalas senyuman Hinata. Naruto segera melajukan mobil menuju distrik Gimpo tempat Hinata tinggal. Setelah sampai tempat Hinata, Naruto kembali melajukannya menuju rumahku, berulang kali Naruto sengaja membuatku kesal seperti mengacak-rambut ku, mencubit gemas pipiku dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas didalam mobil, ia sengaja karena dari tadi aku tak membuka suaraku.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu Sakura-chan?" tanyanya setelah kami sampai depan rumahku. aku memandangnya kesal.

"Kenapa Hinata bersamamu?!" seruku. Naruto kembali bertindak usil dengan menjawil hidungku, bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan kekehan-kekehan miliknya, aku memanyunkan bibir, tidak merasa lucu.

"Kami baru saja selesai rapat dari luar. Kebetulan jam pulang, sekalian saja aku mengantarkannya." Jelasnya lembut, mata birunya memandang kearahku, aku membuang muka sambil bersedekap dada. Sesuatu yang hangat dan besar seperti tangan seseorang memegang lembut kedua pipiku membawanya menghadap kearahnya, setelahnya kepala Naruto makin lama makin mendekat, dan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningku. Setelahnya ia menyuruhku segera masuk kedalam rumah.

###

Pagi pukul 7, suara berisik ponsel milikku di atas meja makan membuat semua orang disana menatap kearahku, menyuruhnya untuk mematikannya. Dalam peraturan keluargaku saat makan kami dilarang menerima telepon meski itu sangat penting, dan keluargaku sangat disiplin. Makan selesai, ayah dan kak Sasori segera berangkat ke kantornya, dan karena jadwalku malam, pagi ini aku hanya di rumah. ibu mengantarkan keduanya sampai di depan pintu, dan aku segera membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan kami ke tempat cucian piring, dan mencucinya.

Aku meraih ponselku diatas meja makan, seusai mencuci piring. Ino yang berulang kali meneponku pagi ini, aku berfikir bertanya-tanya, kenapa Ino menelpon sepagi ini, segera ku pencet nomor Ino, dan tak lama kemudian, suara serak Ino menyapa seperti tengah menangis semalaman.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu Pig?"

"Temari kembali Sakura. apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Ino parau, Sakura mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"Memang kenapa jika Temari kembali?" tanyaku balik seraya berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, dan duduk disofa.

"Kau lupa siapa itu Temari untuk Shikamaru dulu?"

"Itu hanya masa lalu Pig." Tukasku, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak dalam posisiku saat ini, jadi kau tak akan mengerti Sakura!" pekik Ino disana. Aku terdiam tak menyahut kembali perkataan Ino, karena hati merasa tercubit dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

"Tadi malam aku melihat keduanya makan bersama di salah satu restoran, kedua terlihat senang sekali." Aku memijit peipisku yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing, aku tak tahu harus menghiburnya seperti apa.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan dulu pada Shikamaru, Ino. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak terlebih dahulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino mengatakan akan mencobanya, dan jika tidak berhasil, ia akan memikirkan ulang pernikahannya yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Setelahnya panggilan terputus, saat Ino menceritakan Temari, dalam otakku terlintas nama Hinata.

###

Pukul 7 malam di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Uchiha. Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja datang segera berjalan kearah Sasuke yang baru saja selesai bercengkrama dengan tamu yang lain. Setelah saling berjabat tangan, Sasuke memandang kearah samping kiri dan kanan Naruto seolah mencari seseorang.

"Mana Sakura?" tanyanya singkat.

"Dia tidak bisa datang. Dia seorang dokter, jadi harap memakluminya Teme, dan dia menitipkan maaf untukmu." Jawab Naruto seadanya, Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti. Mata hitamnya menangkap keberadaan Hinata disamping Naruto, memberikan senyum singkatnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata? Neji tidak ikut?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Dan 3 hari lagi Neji pindah ke konoha," jawab Hinata lembut sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang memang lembut sejak SMA mengangguk dan menyuruh keduanya bersenang-senang lalu setelahnya pamit menemui tamunya yang lain.

"Kalian tak bermaksud membuat pesta setelah kepindahan Neji ke Konoha?, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat." tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearah tamu yang lain, yang mungkin mereka kenal.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Soal pesta aku akan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu." Lalu keduanya bergambung dengan tamu yang lainnya.

###

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa ku sadari, semakin mendekati hari dimana pernikahanku dengan Naruto akan terlaksana. Setelah acara lamaran malam itu Keluargaku dan juga Naruto segera menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami, mereka terkesan ingin segera menikahkan kami dengan alasan ingin segera memiliki cucu dari kami, dan kami sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya. Kira-kira 3 bulan lagi aku dan Naruto segera menikah.

Beberapa hari ini Naruto selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia semakin jarang menghubungiku, hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat itupun aku dulu yang memulainya. Meski aku kerap kali menepisnya, terkadang hatiku kerap kali mencurigai Naruto tengah diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku mencoba menghubunginya nomornya sibuk seperti tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang, ketika ku tanya Naruto bahwa itu panggilan dari klien. Ditambah lagi Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat, bahkan beberapa kali Naruto membawanya ketika menjemputku pulang kerja dengan alasan baru saja pulang dari menemui klien di luar.

Kini aku mengerti perasaan Ino yang kerap kali bercerita kecurigaannya dengan hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari yang kembali dekat karena proyek kerja ketik beberapa nomor yang sudah aku hafal betul dalam ingatanku pada ponsel, lalu menekan tombol pemanggil di sana, dan menempelkannya ditelinga kiriku. Aku berdecak keras ketika panggilanku tak diangkat olehnya. Aku tekan lagi tombol pemanggil, berharap kali ini diangkat olehnya. Tapi pagi ia mengatakan perutnya sakit dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, aku bahkan menyuruhnya istirahat, tapi ia bersikeras ingin kerja dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan sebelum pernikahan kami. mendapati panggilan diangkat olehnya bibirku terangkat, tersenyum. Tapi ketika mendapati suara Hinata yang menjawab senyumanku luntur, kenapa bisa Hinata yang menjawabnya.

"Halo Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun sedang rapat. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan?" tanya lembut disana.

"Tidak ada… Hinata.." panggilku

"Ya ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu saat jam istirahat nanti?"

"Em. Tentu saja. Kita bertemu di restoran dekat perusahaan ini." jawab Hinata. Aku mengangguk, mengerti tempat itu. setelahnya panggilan terputus, layar ponsel mati, aku meleparkannya ditengah ranjang, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

###

Kami berdua sudah duduk saling berhadapan di restoran tempat kami janji bertemu, meja kami paling pojok di dekat jendela. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja kami dan menanyakan pesanan kami, setelah mencatat pesanan kami pelayan itu pergi. Karena kami tak begitu akrab dulu, aku dan Hinata saling terdiam tanpa memulai pembicaraan sedikit pun, padahal kalau difikir-fikir, aku lah yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"Hinata. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela, menatapku seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau, ingin bertanya apa, Sakura-chan?" Aku mengulum bibir sejenak, merapikan rambut depanku yang sedikit mengganggu dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga. Dan Hinata yang berada di depanku memperhatikan menanti apa yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu… apa kau masih menyukai Naruto?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu. Hinata menaikan alis kirinya, setelahnya ia tersenyum misterius, membutku bertanya-tanya.

Tepat setelah pertanyaanku, pesanan kami datang. Hinata tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, ia tengah fokus dengan steak-nya, seperti sengaja mengulur waktu. Aku mengikuti permainannya, lagi pula dengan ini pembicaraan kami jadi sedikit lebih santai. Memotong-motong kecil steak-ku yang mengeluarkan bau yang begitu harum dan menggigit. Ketika aku akan memasukan potongan kecil steak-ku kedalam mulutku, jawaban Hinata akan pertanyaanku tadi membuatku terkejut.

"Ya. Aku masih menyukai Naruto-kun" Tepat setelah kalimat itu, garpu yang berada di tanganku terjatuh ke lantai, dengan mata membulat, serta mulut masih membuka, kaku. Hinata mengatakannya begitu santai, memandang kearah piring, dan kembali memasukan potongan kecil steak ke mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan seraya menikmati sensari rasa gurih didalamnya.

TBC

Arigatou untuk kalian semua, yang udah mau baca dan review fic ini.

Salam Taem. Lee fams


	5. Chapter 5

**BALADA CINTA**

Naruto : Kishimoto Mashashi

Story : Taem. lee fams

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, membosankan dan lain sebagainnya.

Cast : Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasori, dll (nyusul)

Chapter 5

.

.

"Ya. Aku masih menyukai Naruto-kun" Tepat setelah kalimat itu, garpu yang berada di tanganku terjatuh ke lantai, dengan mata membulat, serta mulut masih membuka, kaku. Hinata mengatakannya begitu santai, memandang kearah piring, dan kembali memasukan potongan kecil steak ke mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan seraya menikmati sensari rasa gurih didalamnya.

Aku masih terhenyak atas ucapannnya, ku pandangi wajah Hinata yang masih asik dengan makanan tanpa menghiraukan keadaanku yang sedikit syok. Hinata yang mendengar benda jatuh ke lantai langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dia lalu melirikku dengan wajah polosnya.

"Garpu mu jatuh? sebaiknya aku minta pelayan untuk memberikanmu yang baru," ujarnya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangan pada pelayan wanita yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari meja mereka. Pelayan itu segera saja menghampiri meja kami, setelah Hinata meminta sang pelayan membawa garpu yang baru, pelayan itu pamit pergi.

Ku singkirkan piring makananku kearah samping, lalu meraih gelas soda-ku dan meminumnya. "Bisa kita berbicara serius?" tanyaku kemudian seraya meletakkan gelasnya kembali. Hinata yang berada di depanku melirik sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia lalu meletakkan pisau dan garpunya diatas piring dan mengesernya. "Baiklah."

"Aku tak masalah kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata. Hanya saja aku…"

"Aku hanya menjawabnya. Apa itu salah?" tanya Hinata memotong ucapanku. Aku tertegun sambil menatap Hinata yang melemparkan pandangan yang tak dapat ku mengerti, ia seperti tengah menertawakanku melalui pancaran mata lavender itu. "Kau bertanya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Dan jika Sakura-chan nantinya tak dapat menerima jawabanku, sebaiknya dari awal Sakura-chan tidak usah menanyakannya." Cibirnya dengan nada mengejek, rambutnya yang pendek itu semakin membuatnya seperti lakon yang mempunyai peran antogonis dalam sebuah dorama. Aku mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi yang kini hampir meledak diatas meja dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Aku membuang muka kearah samping menatap datar arah jendela yang tepat di kanan Hinata, menarik nafas sejenak, meredamkan luapan emosi dalam tubuhku, lalu setelahnya membuangnya sedikit kasar. Aku tak percaya jika ternyata Hinata orangnya seperti ini, padahal aku sangat yakin, Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai hati lembut dan juga sopan, bukan wanita bermulut tajam, seperti silet yang akan siap untuk memberikanmu sayatan-sayatan kecil yang akhirnya menjadi luka besar.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak suka ketika kau mengatakan menyukai Naruto, Hinata-chan?!" Tukasku kembali menatap kearahnya tajam. Kami saling melemparkan pandangan, jika aku menatapnya tajam, berbeda dengan Hinata, ia melemparkan pandangan seolah-olah sedang menertawakanku sejak dari awal. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku semakin terpancing, amarah yang sejak tadi terpendang dalam dadaku menguar ingin dimuntahkan.

Hingga beberapa detik yang berlalu sunyi tapi mencekap sekaligus tegang, Hinata memecahkan suasana panas ini dengan tertawa lebar seolah-olah ia baru saja menyaksikan seebuah pertunjukan lucu yang membuatnya tertawa yang benar-benar puas. Ujung matanya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata bahkan matanya yang ikut terpejam itu bahkan membentuk lengkungan seperti sabit, dan ia masih tertawa di balik kepalan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya, dan tangan satunya lagi yang bebas memegangi perutnya yang mungkin terasa sakit kerena tawanya. Aku menggeram jengkel sekaligus heran padanya. Beberapa pengunjung yang berada di dekat meja kami, sontak menatap kearah kami karena terganggu dan juga penasaran. Aku yang merasa tak enak, membungkuk meminta maaf atas kekacauan di meja kami, dan menyuruh Hinata menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahaha… Pantas saja Naruto-kun sangat mencintaimu. Kau mudah sekali di bohongi, apalagi saat kau berekpresi bingung seperti tadi membuatmu semakin terlihat lucu. Dan ketika kau kesal, aku setuju pendapat Naruto-kun. Bahwa kau benar-benar menggemaskan, tak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali." Ujar Hinata masih dengan tawanya, tapi tawanya sudah tidak sekencang tadi. Tangan kirinya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata karena terlalu puas dengan tawanya. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba memahami perkataannya, setelahnya mataku membulat tak percaya.

"Jadi? Kau tak benar-benar masih menyukai Naruto?" tanyaku memastikan. Dalam sekejap Hinata benar-benar menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih santai dengan kaki bersilang elegan. "Tak sepenuhnya aku berbohong, Aku memang masih menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?!" hardikku kesal dipermainkan olehnya, bahkan saking kesalnya aku sampai memukul meja. Aku semakin tak mengerti orang macam apa Hinata ini, tadi ia mengatakan bercanda, sekarang ia mengatakan, ia tak berbohong. Dan sekali lagi suara gaduh di meja kami membuat pengunjung lain memprotes kearah meja kami, kali ini Hinata yang meminta maaf kepada mereka.

Hinata membasahi bibirnya, dan membenarkan tatanan letak poninya. Aku membiarkannya mengulur waktu, dengan begitu aku masih bisa mengontrol emosiku. Wanita di depanku ini begitu pintar, ia tahu kapan ia harus berbicara, dan kapan ia harus menghentikannya, dan aku benar-benar harus sabar menantikan perkataannya selanjutnya. Lalu setelahnya tangan Hinata meraih minuman di depannya, memutar-mutar pelan minuman di gelasnya seolah-olah minuman itu adalah mainan baginya.

"Aku memang masih menyukainya seperti dulu. Tapi ada perbedaan antara sekarang dan dulu dalam menyukai Naruto-kun. Jika dulu aku menyukai Naruto-kun dengan perasaan sebagai seorang wanita kepada pria, kini aku menyukainya sebagai bawahan kepada sang pemimpin. Kau tahu Naruto sosok pemimpin perusahaan yang begitu hangat dan baik kepada setiap karyawannya, tapi walau begitu ia tetap tegas. Dan hal itu membuatnya banyak di sukai karyawannya." Jelasnya sambil memandang minuman yang tengah ia mainkan di iringi senyuman yang menggambarkan betapa ia mengagumi sosok sang bos-nya itu.

Hinata memandang kearahku kemudian, kali ini tatapan berubah lebih lembut dan bersahabat. Aku yang sudah tahu akan perasaannya sekarang, menjadi lebih baik. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku tahu dari tadi kau ingin menanyakannya, Sakura-chan."

"Apa?" aku mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Soal ini." Hinata memperlihatkan jari-jari tangan kirinya di depanku. Di sana, tepat di jari manis terlingkar manis cicin berwarna putih yang di depannya terdapat permata, di dalam permata itu ada sebuah inisial 'N' jika kita melihatnya lebih teliti. Jujur saja aku memang melihatnya sedari tadi, hal itu juga yang memancing keingin tahuan ku, apalagi dengan adanya inisial 'N' di dalamnya. Siapa yang tak akan menerka-nerka jika inisial itu adalah milik Naruto.

"Dan aku berani bertaruh jika kau menebak inisial ini merupakan milik Naruto." tanya Hinata dengan menyeringai. Aku terdiam tak membantahnya, yang bisa di simpulkan bahwa tebakannya sangat tepat. "Aku sudah menikah. Dan ini adalah cincin pernikahanku, dan 'N' adalah nama suamiku, ia adalah Neji. Kau tentu mengenalnya, bukan?" Ujar Hinata kembali.

Aku tertegun saat Hinata mengatakan ia sudah bersuami, selama ini Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya padaku meski terkadang aku mencurigainya diam-diam berhubungan dengan Hinata. Tapi mengingat sikap Naruto yang santai saja menghadapi kecemburuanku, hal itu cukup masuk akal.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu jika kau sudah menikah Hinata. Aku bahkan sempat mencurigaimu," ujarku menyesal, sikap ketusku kini berubah sedikit ramah. Hinata mengangguk mengerti diselingi senyuman tulus miliknya, berbeda dengan senyuman yang diperlihatkannya tadi.

Tapi aku masih tak percaya, Neji adalah suami Hinata. meski aku tahu keluarga Neji dan keluarga Hinata begitu dekat. Bahkan selama sekolah dulu hubungan keduanya seperti hubungan adik dan kakak, mungkin waktu dapat merubah segalanya.

"Kau terkejut? Tentu saja, iya. Semua yang mendengar berita ini juga terkejut sama seperti kau, Sakura. Bahkan sebagian lagi menganggapku tengah bergurau, ya ku akui wajar saja. Aku bahkan sampai saat ini masih tak percaya. Hubungan kami bermula dari perjodohan dari keluarga kami masing-masing, awalnya aku menolak, tapi keluarga ku menyuruhku untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu lagi pula saat itu aku sedang tak mempunyai kekasih. Dan Neji. Saat itu ia tengah terpuruk dengan yang namanya cinta, kekasihnya saat kuliah dulu tiba-tiba memutuskannya, dan memilih menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya, di banding Neji yang masih seorang mahasiswa. Dan sama dengan ku, ia juga ingin mencoba kembali menjalin sebuah hubungan, maka dari itu iaa menerimanya."

"Apa sampai sekarang hubungan kalian masih seperti itu? ehm… maksudku tidak ada ketertarikan diantara kalian?"

"Jika tak ada cinta, tak mungkin kami menikah. Meski kami di jodohkan, kami memiliki pilihan. Cinta itu tumbuh karena setelah itu kami saling bersama, menjalin komunikasi yang lebih dekat, saling berbagi cerita." Aku mengangguk-angguk, paham. Tiba-tiba Hinata kembali menatapku serius.

"Sakura, aku punya saran untukmu. Jika kau tak ingin menyesal nantinya, cobalah untuk percaya dengan cinta Naruto yang begitu besar untukmu. Jujur saja sikapmu ini mengingatku dulu, saat kami hampir menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Mantan pacar Neji kembali, dan ia baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya, dan mereka kembali akrab karena sebuah proyek. Semua orang yang berada di posisiku pasti akan berfikir yang negatif tentang mereka, hingga di satu titik ketika aku mulai resah dan gundah ditambah pernikahan kami yang semakin mendekat. Aku memutuskan untuk membatalkannya, dan Neji sangat marah saat itu, dan terus memohon untuk memikirkannya kembali, hingga di akhir keputusanku yang bulat itu, Neji menyerah. Seharusnya aku senang, tapi ternyata sebagian jiwaku merasa kosong ketika sosok Neji tak lagi dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur kami sekarang dapat bersatu kembali."

Hinata memajukan tubuhnya kearahku, lalu tangannya terulur meraih tanganku yang berada diatas meja dan memegangnya lembut, kedua bola matanya menatapku memohon. Aku menatapnya bingung, ia seperti ingin aku melakukan sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

"Teruslah percaya pada Naruto," ucapnya menyakinkanku. Pancaran mata milik Hinata entah kenapa membuat perasaanku begitu sejuk, yang seolah menuntunku untuk percaya akan ucapannya.

.

.

###

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto yang cukup besar, mengingat ia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan ini, tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Setelah makan siang tadi, aku mengantarkan Hinata kembali ke perusahaan sekalian aku ingin bertemu Naruto. Saat aku masuk, Naruto tengah serius dengan beberapa dokumennya yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranku, dan ketika aku sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, pemuda itu baru menyadarinya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lembut menyambutku di wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

Tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaannya, aku berjalan kearah sofa dalam ruangan itu dan mendudukan diri disana. Aku tahu Naruto masih sibuk, maka dari itu aku akan menungguinya di sofa itu sambil membaca beberapa majalah yang biasanya tersedia diatas meja sana, atau mungkin bermain _game_ di poselku tak terlalu buruk.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada dibalik punggung sofa yang aku duduki, ia memelukku dari belakang, dengan kepala ia sandarkan diatas bahuku. Aku terperanjat, terlebih ia dengan santainya mencium pipi kiriku sangat lama. Dan karena perlakuannya itu, aku lupa dengan permainan _Game-ku_ , aku mengkrucut kesal, ketika mendapati aku kalah dalam permainan. Seketika itu juga ia tertawa di belakangku, ia bahkan mengataiku payah, tak terima ku gigit keras telinganya yang kebetulan sangat dekat dengan mulutku. Terkejut, ia langsung melepaskan pelukankan, dan mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah karena ku gigit, aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Hei! Itu sakit Sakura-chan!" protesnya sembari memutari kursi dan duduk di sampingku. Aku memandang sebal kearahnya, dan bibirku menirukan ucapannya dengan gerakan mencibir.

"Kau membuatku kalah! Padahal hampir saja aku menang!" balasku padanya. ia merengut tak terima disalahkan. Meski memang dia yang memang patut disalahkan.

"Ck. Kau memang tak bisa memainkannya Sakura-chan."

"Hei! Tak bisa kah kau diam! Cerewet sekali." Aku memicingkan mata kearahnya seraya bersedekap dada. Yang di balas gelengan kepala darinya seraya menggumamkan kata 'Tidak' dari bibir seksi-nya itu. semakin kesal, ku dorong ia menjauh dari tubuhku, ia malah membalasnya dengan menggelitiku tanpa ampun, hingga terciptalah gelak tawa yang membahana di ruangan Naruto.

Aku terkulai lemas di atas sofa, bahkan kini posisi dudukku sudah berganti dengan posisi berbaring. Nafasku terengah-engah karena kelelahan akibat gelitikan Naruto yang membuatku tertawa tak henti-henti. Kelemahanku adalah ketika seseorang menggelitiki, maka dari itu aku sangat membencinya. Sedang Naruto kini berada diatasku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya menompang badannya yang terbentuk sempurna itu, ia juga tengah terengah-engah sama sepertiku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan uap nafasnya di sekitar wajahku yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kedua bola mata kami saling melemparkan tatapan dengan tarikan lurus , bahkan aku dapat melihat bayanganku sendiri di bola matanya yang biru itu. perlahan-lahan tapi pasti senti demi senti jarak yang tercipta melebur hingga meninggalkan 1 senti lagi bibirnya akan mendarat di atas bibirku, aku memejamkan mata bersiap menyambut kecupannya, tapi bukan kecupan dibibir yang aku dapat melainkan kecupan basah di keningku. Setelahnya Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, lalu mendudukan diri disana, aku membuka mata kecewa, tapi aku tak mau memperlihatkan kekecewaanku padanya, aku masih mempunyai harga diri tinggi, lalu setelahnya ikut membangunkan posisi baringku.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya kemudian diiringi senyuman khasnya, dan dengan singkat tangan besar miliknya sudah berada di atas kepalaku, dan mengacak-acak rambutku, pelan.

.

###

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan kiriku, ia menggenggamnya seolah-olah tak ingin melepasnya barang sejenak pun. Sedang tangan kirinya memegang kemudi mobil, sesekali ia memfokus pandangannya kearah jalan jika jalanan tengah ramai, dan ketika tengah berada di jalanan sepi ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak kearahku, menggodaiku dengan memasang wajah seolah-olah ingin menciumku.

"Hentikan Naruto! itu sangat menjijikan!" seruku ketika ia tak kunjung menghentikan tingkah konyolnya itu. Dari tadi ia terus membuatku tertawa dengan tingkah-tingkahnya yang luar biasa membuatku geli, ia bahkan sesekali berekpresi seperti orang idiot, perutku sakit karenanya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya." ejeknya dengan sudut bibir tersungging, aku memutarkan bola mataku malas untuk menanggapinya kembali, dan mengarah pandangananku kearah jendela. Dan saat mobil kami melintasi pinggiran sungai Sumida, aku tersenyum sumringah, tiba-tiba aku ingin kesana.

"Naruto, ayo kita kesana." ajakku seraya menunjuk kearah pinggiran sungai. Naruto mengikuti arah telunjukku, setelahnya ia mengangguk kepala menyetujui ajakanku. Ia lalu memutar arah mobilnya menuju pinggiran sungai.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dengan wajah yang takjub memandang kearah hamparan sungai yang memantulkan warna senja dari sang matahari. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia kini sudah bersandar di mobilnya, memandang luas sungai yang membentang dan membelah Kota Konoha. Burung-burung berterbangan bebas di atas langit menambah keindahan disana, dan langit yang kini berwarna kemerahan karena sore hari telah menjelang, dimana sang matahari akan tenggelam digantikan dengan sang malam. Aku ikut menyandarkan tubuhku di mobil samping Naruto.

"Indah sekali," tak henti-hentinya aku memuji paronama alam yang terpampang bebas dihadapanku. Naruto yang berada disampingku mengiyakan ucapanku, ia menjulurkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menggapai matahari, lalu menggenggamnya kosong, dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan Matahari saja aku ambilkan untukmu, untuk membuktikan seberapa besar cintaku padamu." Gombalnya, dan menyerahkan matahari palsu itu di tanganku. Tak bisa ku pungkiri, kini hatiku berdegum-degum dengan kencang hanya karena ucapan omong kosongnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Tuan Namikaze." Ejekku. Naruto menaikan satu alis, menatapku protes karena aku tak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Kau ini! seharusnya kau membalasnya dengan romantis tidak dengan ejekan seperti itu!" cibir Naruto merengut. Aku menatapnya tak acuh, membuatnya berdecak kesal tak lama setelahnya ia tersenyum misterius. Belum sempat aku memikirkan arti dari senyumannya, kini jari-jari Naruto tengah menggeliti tubuhku. Aku terbahak-bahak geli karena ulah jari-jari Naruto yang semakin gentar menjajahi bagian sensitif tubuhku, bahkan air mata keluar dari sudut mataku yang terpejam karenanya, aku berusaha menghalau jari-jarinya tapi tenaganya yang lebih kuat dariku membuatku pasrah tak berkutik.

"HHAHHAA.. Naru..to hentikan.. ak..ku mo..hon!" pekikku memohon.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya melihatku kewalahan menerima serangannya. Segera saja aku menormalkan deru nafasku yang sedikit ngos-ngosan, baru saja aku akan melayangkan protes, tangan Naruto sudah berada di pipiku dan membawanya mendekat kearahnya. Ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya mensejajarkan dengan wajahku lalu memiringkannya sehingga ia dapat mengecup bibirku dengan leluasa dan mulai menciumnya lembut. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, dan mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan ringannya. Dalam detik-detik selanjut yang diiringi tenggelamnya matahari di arah barat, aku dan Naruto masih saling berbalas ciuman, ciuman yang begitu halus, lembut, hangat dan basah.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Meski ide itu ada, tapi ketika tak bisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisannya, disaat itu aku merasa sangat frustasi hahaha. Ah ntah kenapa aku pengen jadi reader aja. Dan ntah kenapa setiap aku baca ulang fic ku aku mikir kok jadinya gini sih, serasa ngambang gak ada nyawanya, dan kadang-kadang juga nemu beberapa kata-kata yang salah ketik, dan beberapa symbol yang ternyata setelah di post di FFN ilang begitu saja. Apakah symbol tertentu tak bisa ditampilkannya ya?

Ah iya, kemarin aku lupa mau ngucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, dan jikalau ada kesalahan, aku minta maaf ne.

Untuk semua pertanyaan yang ada di review, semua akan terjawab di chap-chap berikutnya.

Special untuk para reviewer, dan juga silent readers yng sudah bersedia baca fic abal-abal dari ku. Akhir kata saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu.

NB: Maaf kalau coretan ini sedikit mengganggu.

Salam hangat taem. Lee fams


End file.
